


Real life Jumanji

by Melime



Category: Lovestruck Halloween Special (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: She couldn’t believe that all that had happened just because of a game.





	Real life Jumanji

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Jumanji da vida real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629578) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> I finished Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) too late, so I saved it for this year. Day 21 - Games.

She couldn’t believe that all that had happened just because of a game. When Wendy disappeared in front of her eyes, it couldn’t be possible, and yet it was. Her reality went from boring to having to save the love of her life inside a game, like some sort of real life Jumanji only with less jungle and more lesbians. Even though she and Wendy were safe now, it was hard not to worry about everything that happened and what it all meant. Magic was real in her world, at least in the extent that it could work connecting it to other worlds, and the games were like windows into those worlds. It was too much of a headache to think about all that, even though she liked hearing from Aphrodites herself how important and strong hers and Wendy’s love was. Now they just had to find a way to go back to their lives knowing what they knew, and she suspected that would be harder than finding Wendy with those portals had been.


End file.
